The present invention relates to a truss system including a truss, truss members for use in the construction of trusses, and to a truss anchor for use in anchoring a truss to a wall. More particularly, the truss system includes trusses constructed of roll-formed light gauge metal truss members which may be anchored to a wall with two-piece roll-formed light gauge metal truss anchors located at spaced intervals along the length of the wall.
In the construction field, because of the rising cost and declining quality of wood, structural members and fixtures are increasingly comprised of light gauge metal. To produce the most economical truss and truss anchoring system, light gauge metal is roll formed into elongated truss members with a cross-section designed to achieve maximum strength of the member to meet the required structural codes while minimizing the weight of the metal used. Typically such truss members have been formed with a C-shaped cross-section but suffer from a low strength-to-weight ratio. More recently, truss members have been formed with a U-shaped cross-section having reinforcement ribs in the base and the legs and stiffening flanges projecting outward at the ends of the legs to improve the strength-to-weight ratio of the members. These prior art truss members, however, are not easily assembled into trusses as they do not have a planar outer surface and have unhemmed edges which present a safety hazard. Further, the trusses formed from these prior art truss members are not easily transported and are not easily lifted for erection at the job site, adding unnecessary costs to building construction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel truss system in which the structural members and fixtures are formed from light gauge metal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel truss chord member which is easily roll formed having a cross-section that optimizes the strength of the member for the weight of the metal used and provides ease of production, transportation, and lifting for erection at the job site.
It is another object of the invention to provide a truss system with truss chord members having a planar outer surface conducive to assembly into trusses.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel truss web member that is easily roll formed having a cross-section that optimizes the strength of the member for the weight of the metal used and provides ease of production, transportation, and lifting for erection at the job site.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide novel truss members with cross-sections that maximize the amount of flat surfaces for easy attachment of the members at the job site.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide novel truss members with hemmed edges for stiffening of the members and safety.
In a typical building construction, the assembled trusses for establishing the framework for the flooring or the roofing are transversely positioned atop a wall and anchored thereto. It is known in such construction to use one-piece anchors attached to the top track member of the wall at spaced intervals along the length thereof for positioning and anchoring the trusses to the wall. Such anchors are typically produced from stamped metal which is costly and generates waste metal. Such anchors are also susceptible to up-lifting forces such as wind and do not allow for minor adjustments when positioning the truss atop the wall.
Accordingly, it is a further object of the invention to provide a truss system with two-piece truss anchors produced from roll formed metal.
It is another object of the invention to provide a truss system that can withstand wind up-lifting forces.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a truss system which allows minor adjustments in the positioning of the truss atop the wall for anchoring thereto.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.